Unfortunate
by ScarletBloodTurnedBlack
Summary: If I decide to carry this on, there will be references to Norse gods later on (most likely the god Fenrir -also known as Fenris- and his sister Hati and brother Skoll. Maybe)


'Isn't she beautiful?' The mother held the child in her arms. Giving the look any mother would give their newborn child. The mother held her child up into the air of the dark night. The full moon waning as the Luna eclipse started it's show.

"Luna" the mother spoke with a smile in her voice. The mother continued to bask her child in the moonlight and looked at the little bundle of flesh and bones, in admiration.

"Luna Vernira Tarask, that will be your name" she whispered, as the last of the moonlight illuminated the night and shone upon the small child.

As the lasts of the moonlight faded off of the child's skin; a crowd of men who were cloaked in dark clothing from head to toes except for their eyes; which seemed to vary in only bright colours, electric blues to forest greens to a wolf yellow; walked into the opening, with the woman and child in sight. The men melted back into the shadows, only to reappear holding the mother down - who was now squealing and bringing in her child close - the shadow men forced the woman's arms to be outstretched with the child up in the air, one of the mysterious men,snatched the up held gurgling child from its mother. The mother screamed as she watched her baby girl being taken away from her. She lunged her arms grabbing, but failing to grasp the child that had been cruelly taken away. The mother flailed around in the dark like a blind man trying to find a corner in a circular room, weeping and sobbing as she found no child of hers.

As the mother sat there wailing, grasping for her child's return; a man stepped out of the shadows clung to this man's body like a living cloak. His eyes, like the rest seemed to give off an eerie glow, but one eye was earthly green and the other like a flicking fire made a quick swiping gesture with one of his hands.

On his signal, the shadows rolled of his body and onto the floor. As they cascaded down the un-identifiable man, the shadows were starting to form shapes. Once they reached the floor, the shadows had formed several clumps, more than any man could mother watched the shadow globs in fear. Watching the assassin making another, she screamed, why couldn't anyone hear her? The mother screamed in fear for her life and her daughter's safety.

The mysterious shadow manipulating assassin, made a second gesture.

Out of the first row of the shadows, came a pack of wolves. They came out of the darkness at a walking pace. Slyly the wolves sauntered at first, circling their master; till they halted to a stop at their masters heels. Surrounding him, they sat on their haunches. Looking around with hauntingly yellow eyes.  
The man whistled once. A high pitched whistle that only the wolves seemed to hear.

The wolves stopped they're playfulness and their heads snapped simultaneously to look at the sobbing mess of the mother. They changed their stance to a low crouch and if you were to listen, you'd be able to hear a low chorus of growls and snarls.

The wolves started off walking, their pace quickening with every pad of their paws until they were almost skimming the ground, charging at the crying mother with bared teeth and salivating mouths. He stood there, smirking. Watching the mother get torn apart, as he held the baby. He looked down at the child in his arms, who no longer had a family or a home to go to. Taking pity on the small child -who was now asleep in his arms - he decided to take the child in to raise her as his own. As caring as he could the assassin held her as the mother would of done. He looked up at the wolves, giving a short whistle, he turned around and started to walk away.

'Good bye, Mother Of The Wolf', the man whispered over his shoulder as he walked away, baby in arms. Slowly blending in with the shadows, disappearing into the darkness. The wolves followed close behind, full from their late night meal.


End file.
